Rowena Appletree
'''Rowena Rhiannon Appletree '''is a bright and bubbly young witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her favorite subject quickly became Herbology and has set her sights on becoming some sort of Doctor. Though she remains undecided on joining her mother at a muggle hospital or becoming the first in her family to be a doctor of magical persuasion. While she remains fairly uninterested in studies Rowena plans to start a muggle football team at the school and has a vague interest in the magic sport of Quidditch. It's unlikely she will be putting more focus on her studies, though, as near the end of her second year she found herself becoming a member of the elusive group known only as The Alliance. Invited to join the group by Gemma Barrows after being caught investigating former Potions Master, Joel Mansfield's old classroom. Early Life Rowena Appletree is a Muggleborn witch coming from an extensive family line. Between her mother and father's side, Rowena grew up with a growing collection of cousins, though she herself is an only child. Rowena's first signs of magic would happen over the summer around the age of five. Her family's cottage was often the sight of many family visits and during one summer a game ended with her younger cousin, Gladwin, skinning his knee. Resulting in the young girl's magic to manifest in the form of flowers sprouting from the ground in an attempt to calm the crying child. Before Hogwarts, Rowena was on a local football team. She played goalie for the team and loves the sport dearly. Though, she still cites Thomas McDooley, a muggle boy, as her mortal enemy for one too many incidents of unsportsmanlike behavior. Culminating in McDooley locking her in a closet when she was nine, leaving her there for an hour before she managed to get the door open mysteriously. While surprised on some level, Rowena and her parents had many questions answered when receiving her letter to come study at Hogwarts. Relationships Rowena loves her family dearly and has a close relationship with both parents. She's greatly influenced by both of their professions and looks up to them. Her mother, Briallen's career as a Cardiologist drew her towards pursuing a medical career. And her father, Ceri's profession as a gardener and florist fostered an early love for plants and now at school; Herbology. She's very close to all her family members and could list every one of her family member's names, respecting and loving all of them just as dearly as her mother and father. Besides her human family, she has a cat named Mash and a dog at home named Bangers. She is close friends with Mortimer Cross and a few of her other classmates. As for Mortimer (Morty), though, she enjoys talking about shared muggle topics with the boy and also teasing him about the numerous crushes that many first years seem to have on him. Despite her small roster of close friends, Rowena finds herself being able to be friendly with almost all the student's she spends time with, and hope to increase her circle when she officially starts her Hogwarts football team. Only briefly meeting Joel Mansfield outside the classroom, Rowena has mixed thoughts about him. Taking Gemma Barrows warning to heart as she joined The Alliance, the young witch recognizes there is more to the man than just a slug loving teacher. Rowena only knows of his connection to the Valorem Foundation, and his research into Muggleborn students at Hogwarts. She typically has great respect for her teachers and elders, such as Professor Monhallen, her favorite teacher. So despite the ill omens about former Professor Mansfield, she has great difficult disliking him. For now. Skills Still early in her Hogwarts career, Rowena hasn't quite developed her potential skills. Though her second year she found herself blowing her exams out of the water, she has a long way to go. Hoping to develop her skills in Herbology further she has her eyes set on finding her way into the world of medicine by the time she graduates. Otherwise, she is a fairly athletic young witch. Having excelled at her local football team, despite interference from Thomas McDooley. That combined with her numerous cousins of varying ages she's somewhat alright at being in a team, though this skill has never been tested outside her immediate family. Time will tell how well this holds up. Trivia * Rowena's middle name, Rhiannon, was given to her in honor of her Grandmother Rhiannon on her mother's side. Her Grandmother passed away shortly before she was born, leading the family to all agree on giving her the name. * Rowena is a possible form of a Germanic or Welsh name, possibly meaning "fame" and or "joy/bliss". * Her favorite football club is The New Saints F.C. who play on the Welsh Premier League. * The name Appletree was chosen when the name "Miss Appletree" was called over an airport intercom. It just sounded like a name a witch would have and so Rowena was created. Category:Characters